Fate
by darksider45
Summary: Kasumi had to make a hard choice. It's up to her to move on, and she has her sights on a particular man she like, who shares her fun. Rated T for Language.
1. Black Box

**Chapter 1 - Black Box**

**Hey guys! This is one of the stories of a Request I've received. I thought it was a good idea. I'm going to make a few changes about Kasumi, one; She no have crush on Jacob. Aha, and you'll notice the other differences. Sorry, if the crush takes away the fun of the story.**

**Bear with me, I never made her destroy the Blackbox, so I don't know how the conversations went.**

**I hope you don't mind me starting here;**

* * *

"If that's what he wants, then you should do it."

"But...this is the only memory I have of him!"

"He's just trying to protect you."

"I know! It's just...hard."

"Kasumi, you can this. Be strong for him."

She nodded, "Thanks, Shep. Let me just have one last look at him..." She said as her visor activated one more time, then terminated it. A tear flowed down her cheek as she took the Black Box out of the socket of the computer, then placed it on the ground. Her hand trembled as she took her locust and aimed at it. She struggled to pull the trigger.

Benjamin Shepard stepped next to her, and put his hand over hers on the Locust,

"Come on, you can do it," he said to her.

She nodded. She closed her eyes as her finger slowly pressed the trigger, then went a round, followed by a cackling electric sound as the Black Box device was vaporized.

She let a breath of nervousness out. Ben stepped back to give her some room. He went to shut the computer down. He closed the screen to see Kasumi sitting down. He walked and sat down across from her.

"Are you ok?" Ben asked.

"I'm fine. I...just need time," she replied.

Ben nodded, then sitting back. Looking out into space as the Cerberus Shuttle reached The Normandy.

* * *

Ben, who was cloaked, walked silently up the bridge, to Joker.

He tapped on his shoulder. The pilot turned to see nobody there.

"Huh, That's creepy," he muttered.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Moreau?" EDI asked.

"No," he told the AI, "Kasumi, I know it's you!"

Ben chuckled as he uncloaked, "you know Kasumi's not the only one who uses that, right?" He said as he walked up next to the Pilot.

"Oh shit! You scared me," Joker replied.

"That's a lie," Ben told him, grinning.

"Yeah, it was," he said to Ben.

Ben shook his head again, then thought of something,

"Have you seen Kasumi, by the way?"

Joker shook his head, "No, I haven't, she hasn't pulled anything on me, yet."

"Paranoid?"

"Yep."

"Thought so," Ben replied, "Anyway, I'm going to go check on her." He said as he turned to walk.

"Alright, See ya! Don't walk in on her!"

"Screw you, Flight Lieutenant!" Ben replied when he was halfway down the corridor. Joker died laughing.

* * *

The elevator dinged as the doors opened, Ben stepped out and headed right, leading to Kasumi's room.

Instead barging in, he knocked.

He heard a "Come in."

The door opened to reveal a certain Kasumi, sitting on the usual couch in front of her bed. Legs bent with her arms wrapped around. Her head was resting on her knees.

Ben silently walked over to the couch and sat in front of her.

"How are you doing?" Ben asked softly.

"Trying to get by," came a muffled response.

"I haven't heard about you pranking people, lately."

"I...don't feel good."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Ben asked as he looked at her curled figure.

She looked up from her fetal position with a smile, "You being here is helping me already, Shep."

He nodded, "If it helps you, then I'll be here." He said with a warm smile.

She unfolded her legs, then threw them off the couch to where she's sitting properly.

"Thanks," She said to him.

"No Problem," Ben replied.

"You know, I've never met anyone like you who could match my skills at stealth. You'd make a great thief," Kasumi told him.

"I would, wouldn't I?" He replied, grinning.

She grinned back, "You certainly would."

"I think Joker's stating to miss you picking on him, because earlier, I snuck up on him and tapped him on the shoulder. He sits there and goes, 'Kasumi, I know that's you!'," Ben told her before he laughed.

The Thief joined him.

"What did you say?" She asked after she gathered her composure.

"I told him that you aren't the only one who Sneaks up on people," Ben answered her, grinning.

"It's fun, ain't it?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm glad I got around to doing it, and thank you for pranking me that day," Ben said as he smiled.

She chuckled, "No problem!"

"Alright, I've got to go see what else we have to do," Ben said as he stood up.

"Ok, And thank you, Ben, for coming to see me," she replied as she smiled.

Ben smiled back, "Just call my name if you need anything, ok?"

"I sure will," she said to him.

Ben nodded and he walked out of her room, leaving her with some thoughts and a Smile.

* * *

**And there's the First Chapter!**

**Thanks for Reading & Please! Leave a review!**

**~Dark**


	2. That's What Runs This Ship

**A Broken Heart**

**Chapter 2 - That's What Runs This Ship**

**Hey readers! Here's #2!**

* * *

Kasumi walked into her room, she uncloaked, then returned to her usual seat on her couch.

"Been busy lately?" Came a voice out of nowhere.

Kasumi jumped at the sudden sound, looking around, emitting a laughter from the voice.

"You know, for someone who uses cloak a lot, I didn't think you would jump at something like that," came again, the voice.

Kasumi put on a look, "Ben..."

Again, the voice laughed as Ben uncloaked, revealing him leaning on the wall by the door in front of her.

She shook her head, "You really enjoy this, don't you?"

Ben put on a grin, "Yep, and you're the one who started it," he said as he walked around behind the couch and leaned with both hands on it.

"Yeah, blame it on the thief," Kasumi replied, grinning.

"But, Stilll, there are a bunch of boring stuff out there, and sometimes, stealing liven things up, don't it?" Ben said to her.

"It does, you've stolen before?" She asked.

He shrugged, "When I was young. I'd get my ass beat to the platter whenever I was caught."

She laughed, "You were young."

"And it's when I learned my skills," Ben finished for her.

She nodded, grinning at him.

"Anyway, how are you doing?" He asked her.

"I've been doing good, he's still on my mind, but I think I'm getting by," She replied.

He nodded.

"Why do you ask?"

"I was just making sure you were doing ok."

"I am, but thanks for checking up on me," she said with a smile.

He nodded with a smile, "Anytime, Kasumi."

Benjamin began the process of walking out of the room, he headed for the Mess Hall.

The Hall was empty, so he went over and dug through the refrigerator for a drink. He walked over to the table and sat down.

He took a sip and opened his Omni-Tool, he scrolled through his e-mail, looking for anything interesting, so far, nothing. He shut it down, then resumed drinking.

He looked to the left to see Garrus coming down the stairs.

"Hey, Benny, how are you doing?", The Turian greeted him.

"What the Hell kind of name is 'Benny'?" Ben asked, laughing.

The Turian joined in, "I don't know, it just came to my head," he said as he went to the Ice Box.

"Your head, or your horns?" Ben asked.

The Turain laughed again, "probably my horns," his voice muffled as he dug in the refrigerator.

Ben grinned, "By the way, your ass is showing," following a bang by Garrus from hitting his head in the refrigerator, Ben died laughing.

"Laugh it up, laugh it up," Garrus told him, coming out and looking at The Commander, rubbing one of his horns. He was grinning as well.

"Oh!" Ben said, out of breath, "That was funny as hell!"

Garrus chuckled as he made his way over to the table, he sat down across from Ben.

"I'm sorry, but I had to say it," Ben told him.

Garrus shook his head, "Things are never dull with you around."

"That's what keeps this ship going," Ben replied, smiling.

All of a sudden, they heard laughter from behind Ben, both of them looked to see Kasumi, uncloaking.

"I gotta hand it to you, Shep, that was hilarious!" She said as she walked over to the guys.

Ben looked at Garrus, then held his arms out, "See?"

Garrus laughed.

"Oh, you won't be laughing for long, Garry, I MAY have recorded that," Kasumi said to him.

Ben busted out laughing at the nickname, Garrus couldn't help, but to join in.

"Shit, that was good..." Ben said.

"I couldn't hold my laughter in, I loved that!" Kasumi told Ben.

"We ought send it to Joker," Ben suggested.

"Go ahead, I want to see if he breaks a bone," Garrus said to him.

"Maybe I ought try that on Joker, say there's a spider on his leg or something," Ben said.

Garrus laughed, "I'd pay to see that."

Ben grinned, "That would be hilarious!"

"Ok, I sent it to him, let's wait..." Kasumi said.

"Uh, Commander?" Came the intercom of Kelly.

"Go ahead, Kelly," Ben said.

"Joker is up here laughing...like a maniac! I can hear him all the way down here," She told him.

"Sorry, Kelly, MIGHT have been my fault..." Ben said with a grin.

Kasumi busted out in laughter again, she couldn't help it.

Ben heard the intercom cut off, then again, everybody died of laughter.

* * *

**And there you have it!**

**I have to admit, I was laughing for the rest of chapter when I put that in, I couldn't help it...! Some of you, I know, won't be laughing. I can laugh at the stupidest of things...**

**Thanks for reading & Please, leave a review!**

**~Dark**


	3. A Connection

**A Broken Heart**

**Chapter 3 - A Connection**

**Hey guys! This is where it starts! Enjoy!**

******I'm uploading the next chapter for every story. I'm going to let some steam out for today. I hope these will satisfy your reading needs!**

* * *

Ben walked into Kasumi's room to find her sitting on her bed, instead of the couch.

"Something you need, Kasumi?" He asked.

"Oh, just wanted to talk," she told him.

"Ok..." He said as he walked over to her and sat down at the end of the bed.

"Whatcha want to talk about?" Ben asked

"Well, I have been thinking a lot about you," she said to him.

Ben nodded.

"And I was wondering, if..." She said as she out her legs off the bed, and sat beside him, looking at him in the eyes, "We could be more."

Ben's eyes went wide, "But, you were just..."

"Grieving? Yes, I know, but I've realized...I care about you," she said to him.

"I did the same for you, but I didn't know you were already looking," Ben told her.

"It's just fate, my friend, I've got to move on. I can't dwell in the past, and hopefully, I can keep you," she replied with a smile.

Ben shrugged, "Well, if you say so..." He said before he was cut off by Kasumi, she brought him into a kiss.

His eyes were wide as hers were closed.

"Wow..." He muttered when they separated.

She smiled at him.

"That's what Kenji said when we had our first kiss," Kasumi told him.

"I can tell he was under your control," Ben replied.

She laughed, "Maybe."

Her hand seemed for his, and when she found it, their hands intertwined.

"The best thing about this, is that we can both cloak and nobody will know we're there," Ben told her.

She grinned, "That's the fun part."

Ben chuckled, "It is."

*Line*

Ben decided to go with His Viper and His Vindicator. They were on their way to a Derelict reaper that had an IFF for the Omega-4 Relay.

He was running up on the walkway to the Cockpit with the Normandy shaking like hell.

"What's with your mother passing gas all of a sudden?" Ben asked Joker when he reached him.

"Haha, very funny, The wind's gusting at 300 kph, I'm doing the best I can!" The pilot replied.

Joker resumed trying to get the Normandy to dock at the Reaper.

* * *

"Alright, Guys, let's find us a reaper IFF," Ben said, entering the reaper.

"Right behind you," Garrus said.

"Reapers," Kasumi commented.

"What was that?" Garrus asked.

"She's making sure you won't shit your pants," Ben told him with a grin.

Garrus chuckled, "Let's get on with this, then."

They moved through the corridors of what seems like Cerberus, they went around, playing the logs of the people who were part of the research team.

"This place is abandoned," Garrus said.

"I wonder why?" Kasumi asked.

"You probably scared them away," Garrus replied.

Ben chuckled.

"Maybe," Kasumi replied.

The team continued on until they came out of the corridor, they were walking in the part of the reaper now.

"Creepy," Kasumi commented.

"Very creepy," Ben added.

They moved forward and played the log of a worker hallucinating.

"Huh, told you reapers are creepers," Kasumi said.

They moved on until they heard moaning.

"Uh oh, we got company," Ben said.

He pulled out his Vindicator, while Garrus took his out, and Kasumi brought out her Locust.

Husks crawled out of the sides, a lot of 'em.

"Back up! Put 'em in a bottleneck!" Ben commanded.

The trio back up so the Husks would be filtered out in the open.

Ben put a burst into a container, it blew up, vaporizing many of the Husks.

"Warn me before you do that next time..."Garrus muttered.

"Aw, don't worry, Garrus. It's just a flesh wound," Ben said to him, taking down two of the husks.

Kasumi took out the last one.

"Alright, let's move on," Ben said.

They maneuvered the walkway, they came up a ramp with a charging Husk only for it to be shot from the side, sending it down.

"Watch out! We're not alone here!" Kasumi said.

They rushed ahead and looked to the left, hoping to see who shot the husk, but they saw no-one, but more of them.

"Let's have some fun, shall we?" Ben said.

They moved in, then scattered about.

Husk after husk was shot down, until a Scion came around the corner.

"Aw, Fuck," Ben cursed, he hated those things, "I'm going in!"

"Be careful!" Kasumi told him.

He cloaked, holstered his M-15, then ran out of cover, running past the husks, and behind Scion.

He took a deep breath as he turned to face the back of the Scion. He readied his Omni-blade. In front of him was a container of a box, then the Scion.

His heart began beating faster as he started his running. He ran, jumped atop of the container, then pushed power to his legs. He let loose as he was boosted into the air. He aimed the Omni-Blade down while gravity done the work. The Scion roared in agony. He activated his other Omni-Blade and chopped away, he sliced the head off, then cut it a couple of more times. He jumped off with a backflip. He uncloaked when he landed.

Kasumi and Garrus walked up to him. They finished off the last of the husks.

"Wow, that was impressive!" Kasumi told him.

"Well," Ben said, grinning, "That's the benefit of having a slim body."

Ben, indeed, had a slim body, he wasn't amongst the built in N7, but it has helped him in many situations. His armor wasn't normal, either. His armor was a special type, like Kasumi's, but armored. It allowed his flexibility come into play without restrictions. He had his colors with black and red. He had the red stripe on his right shoulder, the N7 logo on his chest, and that's all the red on him.

"Mmm...A sexy body..." Kasumi said.

Garrus looked at her.

She noticed him, "What?"

"Nevermind...I don't want to know," Garrus said.

Ben chuckled, "If you are wondering, yes, we're together,"

Garrus put his hands on his Turian hips, something you don't see everyday...

"I'll explain later, let's get on with this," Ben said.

* * *

"Ok, it's open! Shoot the son-of-a-bitch! We're about to get overwhelmed!" Ben said, cutting a husk down with his blade.

Garrus and Kasumi focused fire on the vulnerable mass effect core of the reaper.

Ben worked as he cut one by one with his dual blades.

He heard an explosion.

"It's out! Let's get out of here!" Garrus shouted.

"Wait, carry that Geth unit with us!" Ben said.

"What? Are you crazy?" Garrus asked, trying to keep from tripping over from the shaking.

"Tali said no-one has ever captured a Geth intact!" Kasumi said.

Garrus gave in and helped Benjamin carry the Geth unit back to the Normandy.

* * *

**Sorry about that, guys!**

**I'm running out of ideas on how to continue this fanfic.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**

**~Dark**


	4. A Night To Remember

**Fate**

**Chapter 4**

**Hey guys! Here's #4, There's an intimate night ahead, (No sexy fun times), and I'm skipping ahead to this part; **

* * *

"...You nearly lost the ship too?" Miranda said to Joker, walking in.

"I know, alright? I been there!" The pilot replied.

"It's not his fault, Miranda," Jacob said to her.

"Mr. Taylor Is correct." EDI backed him.

"Unshackling a damned AI..." Miranda muttered as she walked out.

Jacob saluted before he exited.

"You alright?" Ben asked Joker.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a lot of empty chairs in there. We can go through the Omega 4 relay whenever you want, just give the word," The Pilot replied, hopping off the table to salute.

Ben nodded, and saluted back. Joker headed off to the Cockpit.

The Commander made his way to the Lab. He checked the Research Terminal, making sure they had what they needed. He nodded. Ben made his way to the Galaxy Map. He navigated it until he was in the Omega System. His finger hovered over the Omega-4 Relay.

"Are you sure the relay is our intended destination, Commander? It's a one-way trip," came EDI's voice.

"The Collectors have taken my crew, we're getting them back," Ben replied, pressing the relay on the holographic interface.

"Got it, Commander, We'll be there in a few hours," Joker said through the Intercom.

Ben nodded, then turned around to see Kasumi uncloak in front of him.

"Ever the mystery girl, huh?" Ben said as he smiled.

She smiled back, "I can't help, but follow you around."

"Lonely?"

"Maybe?" She said as she grinned.

"How about you join me in my cabin, later?" He said as he winked.

She winked back, "Maybe, I'll do that."

* * *

Ben was sitting on the couch, pouring wine into two glasses. He set the bottle aside and heard his door open. He cloaked.

He listened as slow footsteps tapped on the floor, he looked to see Kasumi...not in her suit. She wore a japanese style dress with black, grey, and white colors in a dragon form with a low-cut. Her hair reached to the base of her neck, and yet, He stared wide eyed.

"I know you're in here," she said.

He uncloaked, still wide eyed.

She smiled at him. She looked down at her dress, lifting it up a little, "Like it?"

"I love it!" Ben said, still in awe.

She sat down next to him, and their hands united.

"You look stunning tonight, you know that right?" Ben said to her.

"And You look handsome." She replied, looking over him.

"Thank you," Ben said with a smile.

"And You're welcome," she said to him.

Ben picked a glass up, "Wine?"

"Sure," she said as she picked hers.

"Here's to us," he said as he raised his glass.

"To us," Kasumi said, raising hers.

Their glasses clinked and they downed the liquor.

Ben set his glass down, and Kasumi did the same.

He looked at her and she pulled him in for a kiss. They only separated for air. Again, it was breathtaking.

She stood up, Ben gave her a confused look. She took his hand and hefted him up, then led him to the bed. Where she fell back with him. Their lips connected, and their night started under the stars of the galaxy.

* * *

**It was a very short one. I apologize, it was shorter than I thought it would be.**

**I've been getting a few PMs saying that I've been rushing this Ben and Kasumi's relationship and the fanfic,**** I do agree, I need to wait until my Muse gets back on track for this one.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Dark**


	5. The End Of The Collectors

**Fate**

**Chapter 5**

**Hey readers. This is going to be the last chapter of 'Fate'. I may or may not continue it to ME3. The ending is rushed, and I apologize. I can't really focus on the story due to the others, and again, I'm sorry. I hope I make it up with the other Fanfics.**

* * *

The human proto-reaper roared as the eyes and it's body was on fire. It lifted its arm and slammed down on the platform that Ben, Kasumi, and Thane was on.

The Thief lost her balance, and she ended up sliding down. Ben jumped after her, and Thane ended up losing his as well.

"Kasumi!" He yelled, sliding down with her, holding his hand out.

She flipped around and reached for Ben's hand. Just before she slid off, she grasped his hand, and she hung there.

"Don't let go!" Ben told her.

"I won't!" She replied.

He looked to the side to see a flying platform come flying at them.

"Oh...Shit...!" We're the last two words that came out of his mouth.

*Line*

Ben groaned as awoke. He looked, lifted a large piece of debris off of him, and threw it aside. He got up and saw Thane pinned by a similar piece while on the edge. He rushed over to heft the debris off of the Drell. Thane flipped over and saw him, nodding,

"I'm fine," he said to Ben.

He nodded, then turned to look for Kasumi, she was pinned as well.

The Commander went over and lifted the piece off of her and threw it aside.

"Kasumi! Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm alright, thanks for asking," she said as he helped her up.

"Commander, I don't mean to rush you, but you need to get out of there!" Joker said through the radio.

"Roger, we're on our way!" Ben said, pushing Kasumi ahead.

He was behind Thane and Kasumi as they took off for the Normandy. On the way there, Ben looked to the right and saw several collectors aiming their weapons at him, he ran off.

He was running as Kasumi and Thane climbed a ramp leading up to the Normandy. Ben was at the bottom, he looked behind to see more collectors on his tail, he quickened his pace up the ramp. He tripped and fell onto the hard floor from being shot in the back, he felt his shield modules sizzle and fry, as well as his medi-gel systems, he felt a warm liquid on his back.

"Ben!" Kasumi yelled out, shooting a collector as Thane sniped and Joker shooting.

"Fuck," he muttered, running as he stumbled. Pain shooting across his back.

He ran to the top. Ignoring the hurt it brought him. Part of the ramp fell away.

Time seemed to slow as Kasumi watched while Ben took a leap of faith across the gap to the Normandy. Her heart was beating faster and faster as he got closer, it looked like he wasn't going to make it.

But, she was glad she was wrong as he grasped the edge of the floor. She quickly got to his side to heft him up.

"EDI! Get us out of here!" Joker said, entering the ship after the airlock closed, then getting into his seat.

"I need to get to Dr. Chakwas," Ben said, wincing from the pain in his back.

"Come on, I'll help you," Kasumi said to him, lifting his arm over her head to support.

* * *

Ben and Kasumi entered the Med-bay, Doctor Chakwas stood up alarmed, she followed them to a medical bed.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I was shot in the back, Doc. I was needing your help to heal since it fried my shields and Medi-gel," Ben said to her.

The ship shook violently as the Collector Home-world was gone.

The three heard cheering.

Ben chuckled.

"Ok, Well, first off, you'll need to take off your armor," she said as she dispensed Medi-gel to him.

"I'll be outside waiting," Kasumi said, giving Ben a kiss on the cheek.

"I will be out soon," Ben replied as she neared the door, hopping off the bed.

Dr. Chakwas activated her Omni-Tool to darken the Med-bay windows, then turned away to allow Benjamin some privacy.

He took off his weapons, his helmet, his gauntlets, his boots, his greaves, then his torso armor. He was left with his boxers. He got up onto the bed with his back up.

"Alright, Doc, I'm ready," Ben said.

* * *

Kasumi looked up to see Ben walking out in only his cargo pants with bandage around him from his torso to the top of his stomach. Revealing the muscles on his slim body.

She licked her lips when he saw her, he raised an eyebrow,

"Like what you see?" He asked, laying back a little.

"Maybe," she said with a grin.

"Oh Spirits, Shepard, get some clothes on!" Garrus said, lifting his arms to cover his eyes.

"What? It ain't that bad, Garrus," Ben said to the Turian, grinning.

Garrus looked at him as he walked up next to Kasumi, who was sitting at the mess hall table.

"I thought a naked Volus was bad," Garrus said to him with a grin.

Ben and Kasumi laughed,

"You haven't seen a elcor, yet," Kasumi told him.

Ben looked at her, "And you have?"

"No, but I can imagine," she replied.

"Imagination kills," Garrus said to her.

Ben laughed again, Kasumi joined in.

"He's got a point," Ben said to Kasumi.

"Yeah, he does," Kasumi said.

"Alright, I need to go rest, my back's killing me, and I deserve it," Ben said, about to walk off.

Kasumi got up and over to him.

She traced her fingers along his jaw, "You do, I'll keep an eye on the ship while you're asleep," she said to him, supplies with a smile.

He smiled back, "you'll do that?"

She nodded, "M-hm,"

He gave her a quick peck on the lips, "Thank you, I won't be long,"

"Oh, Take your time, you got some free time," she said to him.

He nodded, "I'll see you when I wake, then."

She nodded back, then spanked him, "Now, go get in the bed."

"Yes Ma'am," Ben said with smile, heading to the elevator.

* * *

Ben hit the bed with full force as he landed back. It hurt, but, boy, was it worth it. He has never felt more comfortable than he has before. Sleep quickly took him.

* * *

**And there's the ending for this one.**

**I have two new ideas, and I hope they will make up for the quick shut-down of this Fanfic. An Ending is better than an unfinished story, right?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Dark**


End file.
